Aiko
Aiko (藍子, Ranshi) is a Kukan kitsune and former test subject of the organization K. She was born in K's facility, her parents having already been raised in captivity, and her powers as a Kukan Kitsune (Void Fox) were far more exceptional than the previous Kukan's before her, including her parents. Because of this, she was expected to have a high progress with the Akaichi Blood experiments. She was in fact highly receptive to the treatments, and her physiology had begun to change to what K wanted, at the cost of her mind. After her body had begun to accept the foreign blood, it was able to mentally personify itself within her mind, and warred with her inner personality for control of her body. She underwent extreme torture in order to harness Akaichi's personality and make Aiko it's host. On the verge of loosing her mind, she lost control of her void magic and it split her mind in two in an effort to save her. By splitting off Aiko's inner self from the Akaichi Blood's manifesting-self, Aiko's true self wouldn't have to worry about vanishing into a nonexistence. The manifesting personality took on a form similar to Aiko's own, known as Karasuki (カラスキ, Karasuki). Karasuki can manifest from Aiko's body when she's put under extreme distress. The two personality's have come to an agreement in that regard, to help preserve Aiko's sanity from slipping in the torture. Appearance Personality Aiko Contemplative Non-existent empathy Psychotic Karasuki Sadistic Grandiose sense of self worth Manipulative Kiki Childish Twisted Sharp Intuition History Pre-K (past life) Post-K Akaichi Transfer Imprisonment Mental State Silver Vulpines Relationships Magic and Abilities Magic Oblivion Magic Oblivion Magic (忘却の魔法, Bōkyaku no Mahō): known as being a state of ceasing to exist and nonexistence, a state of not existing at all. It's contradictory to even use the name Oblivion associated with a noun, since nothing should be there. But being oblivion, not existing is also something as well, therefore there is a medium between the states of harnessing nothing, and harnessing something. This unstable ground is how oblivion magic came to be, with one wrong movement having irreversible consequences for the user. Offensive Magic= *'Beginning of the End' (最初の畢 Saisho no Hitsu): With this spell, Aiko opens up a black hole above her, but to the human eye, it's just an area lacking any kind of sound, light, or gravity, making the human brain perceive it as a black sphere. The force and weight of such a black hole holds absolutely nothing within it, so instead of pulling her opponents into it, they simply vanish from existence once they have acknowledged the black hole's presence. Instead of simply dying, they become entrapped within its nothingness, and instead of ceasing to exist at all, their sense of self, thoughts, and soul become stuck in a limbo, as if the said person never existed at all. That person becomes erased from the minds of those who knew them. There is a way to recover someone from that state, but it comes with extreme costs, as well as extreme costs being applied to Aiko for using such a powerful spell. *'Branch of Vanishment' (失踪の枝, Shissō no eda): Aiko is able to pick whatever portion of her opponent's body that she wishes, and whilst pointing at said limb, is able to cease the existence of that particular appendage, as if it was never there. The limb having been obliterated into a state of nonexistence, the victim also slowly succumbs to the fact they never had the limb. As a side-effect of the magic, it affects the brain to the point where it can't comprehend having lost something, as that is the ultimatum of the word oblivion. Not existing, but not existing is still a state of something since it is still a concept. The brain normally comes up with things to placate itself by having the person assume the were never born with said limb. |-| Defensive Magic= *'Between Here and There' (その間あちこち, Sonoaida Achikochi): This spell works by taking a target's sense of spatial awareness, and then a memory they have a place, or an actual physical place, and then eliminating their sense of physics. By warping their understanding of the laws of physics, it throws them outside of the bounds of physics temporarily, and the spell is then able to teleport that person away to said area. This spell is defensive since it only works on other targeted people, and the caster herself. It doesn't work as a normal teleportation spell because of the fact that a target can also be transported into a memory or a dream, and the location doesn't have to be physical. |-| Supplementary Magic= Nonexistence Nonexistence ( , Zettai Nashi lit. Absolute Nothingness): *'Dimensional Manipulation' (次元操作, Jigen Sōsa) Akaichi Blood Abilities Kukan Tēru Kukan Tēru (虚事の無物尾, Kyoji no Mumotsuo) Fighting Styles Karasuki *'Ying Shou': Kiki *' ': Kitsune Physiology *'Akaichi Blood': **'Enhanced Speed': **'Regeneration': *'Karasuki' **'Physical Prowess': **'Extreme Durability': *'Kiki' **'Accelerated Speed & Reflexes' *'Heightened Senses': *'Door to Nothingness' : Quotes Aiko Quotes= |-| Karasuki Quotes= |-| Kiki Quotes= Trivia *The name "Aiko" 藍子 means "love child", as in "child of love" which was meant to be an ironic choice due to everything she went through at the K facility, and what they turned her into. *"Karasuki" translates as "raven tree". Category:Raven Queen Female Category:Female Category:Females Category:Kitsune Category:K Member Category:Silver Vulpines Member Category:Non-Human Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Characters with an Alias